1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method used in the telecommunication industry. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for changing a billing rate for a telecommunication service, while the service is being rendered.
2. Related Art
Telecommunication involves the transfer of information, such as voice, data, video and facsimile information, from one point to another. The facilities used for providing any particular form of telecommunication service are known as service networks. A service network is made up of terminals, into which the information enters and from which the information leaves the network; transmission facilities, which transfer the information from place to place; and switches, which connect the appropriate transmission facilities to enable the information to be delivered to the desired destination.
An example of a telecommunication terminal is the ubiquitous telephone. In their most basic form, telephones are part of a Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN), which enables users to reach other users at any time and to speak to each other in their natural voices. The PSTN, in addition to enabling voice communication, can be used with facsimile machines for graphical communication, and with modems for data communication via personal computers. The continued growth in telephone usage time, in the number of access lines, and in the revenue of telephone service providers attests to the importance of telephone service in today""s global, information-age society.
Users who are traveling can also take advantage of telecommunication services by using mobile, or wireless, telephones, which are part of a Mobile Telecommunication Network (MTN). Travelers communicate with other travelers via radio waves transmitted by cellular base stations and satellites. Also, the MTN and the PSTN are interconnected, thus enabling communication between mobile telephones and fixed, or wired, telephones.
Today""s telecommunication networks utilize electronic switching systems, which consists of two major functional parts: a switching network that connects one telephone to another when a call is made, and a control unit that determines the specific connections for the call. Most modern switching systems are completely digital; telephone signals either arrive at a switching system as digital signals or are converted to digital signals by special circuitry before being switched.
Electronic switching systems are controlled by programmable digital computers that implement Stored-Program Control (SPC). SPC provides flexibility and power to easily augment and modify switching-system capabilities using stored programs. A network of SPC switching systems form the backbone of an Intelligent Network (IN). Services that are possible within a particular SPC switching system may be extended to the entire IN.
Presently, two main methods are used for charging for telecommunication services: Post-Usage Billing and Pre-Paid Charging. Post-Usage Billing (PUB) allows a subscriber with a pre-approved credit account to pay for telecommunication services after the services have been rendered. Typically, PUB is used for wired telephone calls via the PSTN, as well as wireless telephone calls via the MTN. A subscriber receives a monthly bill for calls made during the previous month.
The Pre-Paid Charging (PPC) system allows a user to pre-pay for telecommunication services. That is, the user pays for calls before the calls are made. A well-known example of PPC occurs with pre-paid calling cards. Each time a call is made, the amount in the user""s PPC debit account is decreased in real time for the time elapsed during the call. PPC programs are traditionally attractive to users who are unable to secure a pre-approved credit account.
One drawback of the current PUB and PPC systems is that the billing rate for a call is set once the call is initiated. That is, the billing rate cannot be changed mid-call. Therefore, if a subscriber initiates a wireless call outside of a predetermined calling area, that call will be billed at the higher xe2x80x9croamingxe2x80x9d rates even if the subscriber travels into the predetermined calling area during the call. Also, if a subscriber initiates a call-during peak calling times, and then continues the call after the lower evening rates begin, the subscriber has to pay the higher peak-time rates for the entire call.
An additional drawback of the current PPC and PUB systems is that a call cannot be switched mid-call between the two systems. Therefore, if a caller using a pre-paid calling card depletes the funds in the card account during a call, the call terminates because there is no way to switch from the PPC debit system of the calling card to the PUB credit system.
The examples described above are just a few of many situations in which it is desirable to be able to change the billing rate for telecommunication services in real time, that is, while the services are being rendered.
An object of the present invention is to provide a system for changing a billing rate for a telecommunication service, while the service is being rendered.
According to the invention, an. Intelligent Network (IN) changes the billing rate charged for a call at least once during the call when one or more predetermine triggers are satisfied. The IN has predefined therein a plurality of triggers, with each subscriber having individualized triggers triggering services specific to the subscriber.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the predetermined triggers include one or more triggers for switching the billing system for a call from a Pre-Paid Charging (PPC) system to a Post-Usage Billing (PUB) system when funds reach a predetermined value in the PPC system. The billing system is switched while the call is taking place without any interruption to the call.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the predetermined triggers include one or more triggers for changing the billing rate for a call when the call, initiated during a first time period having a first billing rate, continues into a second time period having a second billing rate. The call will be charged at the first billing rate for the time elapsed during the first time period, and charged at the second billing rate for the time elapsed during the second time period.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, the predetermined triggers include one or more triggers for changing the billing rate for an entire call, or a portion thereof, for one or more predetermined subscribers based on the length of the call.
Yet another aspect of the present invention, the predetermined triggers include one or more triggers for changing the billing rate for an entire call, or a portion thereof, for one or more predetermined subscribers based on the location of the called party.
In still another aspect of the present invention, the predetermined triggers include one or more triggers for changing the billing rate for a mobile call when the subscriber/calling party moves in or out of a predetermined area.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, the predetermined triggers include one or more triggers for changing the billing rate for a mobile call when the subscriber/called party moves in or out of a predetermined area.
According to one embodiment, an apparatus for billing a subscriber for a service delivered over a network is provided. The apparatus includes an electronic memory configured to store a record and trigger information for the subscriber, an electronic detector circuit configured to detect whether a trigger corresponding to the trigger information has occurred during the service, and an electronic control circuit configured to change a billing rate for the service, while the service is being provided, when the detector circuit detects that the trigger has occurred.
According to another embodiment, a programmable computer for use in billing a subscriber for a service delivered over a network is provided. The programmable computer includes at least one memory including at least one region for storing computer-executable program code, and a processor for executing the program code stored in the memory. The program code includes code for accessing from a data base a record and trigger information corresponding to the subscriber, code for detecting whether a trigger corresponding to the trigger information has been satisfied, and code for changing a billing rate for the service, while the service is being provided, when the code for detecting detects that the trigger has been satisfied.
In another embodiment, a method of billing a subscriber for a service delivered over a network is provided. The method includes the steps of accessing from a data base a record and trigger information corresponding to the subscriber, detecting whether a trigger corresponding to the trigger information has been satisfied, and changing a billing rate for the service, while the service is being provided, when the detecting step detects that the trigger has been satisfied.
In still another embodiment, a computer-readable storage medium storing a program for implementing a method of billing a subscriber for a service delivered over a network is provided. The program includes code for an accessing step of accessing from a data base a record and trigger information corresponding to the subscriber, code for a detecting step of detecting whether a trigger corresponding to the trigger information has been satisfied, and code for a rate changing step of changing a billing rate for the service, while the service is being provided, when the detecting step detects that the trigger has been satisfied.
In still another embodiment, an apparatus for billing a subscriber for a service delivered over a network is provided. The apparatus includes memory means for storing a record and trigger information for the subscriber, detector means for detecting whether a trigger corresponding to the trigger information has occurred during the service, and control means for changing a billing rate for the service, while the service is being provided, when the detector means detects that the trigger has occurred.
These and other object, features, and advantages will be apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention.